


Pwerless

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:11:37
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "If you don't stop him, we well" Sam has become so dangerous with his powers that Castiel drains the demon blood out of Sam completly, but in doing so he is also causing him to be unnaturally weak and completly dependent on Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

If you don't stop him we will"

 

Despite Dean's best efforts to get Sam to stop using his powers, they were thrusted into situations where Sam was forced to use them. And Ruby didn't help much. In fact, she seemed to encourage the use of Sam's powers.

 

'Not surprising' Dean thought bitterly. "He's probably just her pawn. Worming her way into his life, pushing him down towards the dark side.' Nothing Sam told Dean about Ruby made him believe any different that Ruby's motives were purely evil. How he hated that bitch. How he hated that it was she that comforted Sam during those months of despair instead of someone safer and sounder. Someone like Bobby.

 

Dean had noticed a change his brother over the last few months. Sam had become darker, edgier. More rough. Dangerous even. He was begining to scare Dean. Before he always wanted to talk things out. Dean normally hated how chatty his brother could be, but he hated the sullen replacement even more. He wished his younger brother was the way he used to be before he died. And before Dean went to hell. He wanted some of that innocence back in him, but knew that would never happen.

 

And now it was almost too late to stop him. Sam had lost it during the hunt. He had already exorcised three demons, all three humans surviving. But now he was unable to tell when a person was possessed or when they were actually human. Dean found that when Sam was beating up a young man who was begging him for him.

 

"Sam!" Dean roared. "Don't, he's human!"

 

"He's a demon, I know he is!" Sam spat. He raised his hand and squinted. Dean watched in shock as he saw the man begin to choke. Jesus what the hell was Sam's powers doing? How much had they advanced during the last few weeks.

 

"Sam, you're killing him!"

 

"I've got it under control, Dean!"

 

"He's not a demon! He's human!"

 

But Sam was past reason now. Past logic, past what was real. Castiel appeared.

 

Dean stared at him.

 

"What are you going to do?" He asked nervously as he saw Castiel advance towards Sam.

 

"I'm going to stop your brother before it's too late," Castiel said calmly and before Dean could protest he placed his hands on Sam's head. Sam screamed in pain, his own hand dropping. The human collapsed, gasping for breath-but still very much alive.

 

"What the hell are you doing to him, you bastard?!" Dean bellowed. He knew he was powerless to fight off Castiel, but it nearly killed him to see his brother screaming in agony.

 

More blood dripped from Sam's mouth, than from his eyes.

 

"You're killing him!" Roared Dean, fear and agony twisted around in his throat. He rushed forward to Castiel who calmly threw him back to a wall.

 

"I know what I'm doing," Castiel said calmly. Shaking Dean stood up as he watched Sam collapse, while holding his stomach and twisting in agony. Finally Sam closed his eyes and fainted. Castiel stood by as Dean rushed to his brother. Sam was stil breathing, thank God.

 

"What did you to do him?!" Dean demanded as he cradled his baby brother protectivly.

 

Castiel sighed.

 

"I took away the demon blood that was inside of him," he said slowly. "Along with his powers. He is no longer a threat to heaven."

 

Dean just stared at him in utter shock. Sam's powers gone? The demon blood destoryed? How was that possible?

 

"If you could have done that, why didn't you do it from the very begining?" He snapped. "Instead of watch him suffer?"

 

"For two reasons. 1, God doesn't like to mess with free will. It gets complicated when you do it-"

 

"Free will my ass!" Growled Dean. "There better be a better reason than that!"

 

"There is," Castiel replied. "By doing this I have wiped out half his strength. He is as weak as a newborn. If he gets sick or hurt right now, even more so than he already is, it could kill him. Taking away demon blood like this is a challenging situation. I've only managed to do it a handlful of times without killing the person in the pocess. Your brother is lucky that he isn't one of the ones I have killed while trying to save them."

 

Dean still held onto Sam.

 

"So what do you mean, by weak?"

 

"What I mean is he won't be able to do anything by himself. Not even walk to go to the bathroom, or be able to eat. He will be utterly depedent on you. He is already sick, on top of the weakness, I am afraid. But if he catches so much as a caugh I'm positive it'll kill him."

 

Dean closed his eyes as he scooped up his brother.

 

"I'm sorry it had to come down to this, Dean," Castiel added softly. "Truly I am."

 

Dean stared at him, pure hatred in his eyes.

 

"Just stay the hell away from my brother," he said softly and walked out of the room, trying to recollect his emotions and gather his thoughts.

 

Sam's powers and demon blood was gone...but will he be able to survive the next few nights? Dean would make sure of it. He wasn't about to lose his brother a second time. He'd rather go through hell again than that torture. So gently he put Sammy into the Imapala and quickly drove back to their motel.

 

As Dean drove he realized how a part of him was very realived to have the powers be gone. To have the demon blood out of his brother. But the other part of it was terrified for his brother's health. Metally and physically. He was sure his brother would be pissed, when he realized he had been violated like that. And he wasn't sure how much he could protect Sam around something as common as a cold or even the flue. He normally scoffed at parents who were overprotective of their children when it came to sickness's like those, but now he's be the over protective one. He'd do everything he can to protect his baby brother. As Dean kept on glancing back at the review mirror, seeing Sam wrapped in Dean's own jacket, a bag for a pillow, the images of Sam screaming in pain, blood everywhere, made him sick but he couldn't stop replaying it over and over. Finally he had reached for the motel and carried Sam quckly to the nearest bed. It was his originally, but he didn't give a damn anymore. Hell, he'd had given his life for his brother so the bed was no big deal.

 

When he carried Sammy he realized how weak he really was. It really was like carrying a newborn. Quickly he wrapped his brother tightly with blankets from his bed and from Sam's. Then he placed as many pillows as he could under his head. Sam moaned, causing Dean to look at him sharply. He noticed blood appearing on one of the blankets. Frowning he took the blanekts off and tore open the shirt and saw a somewhat large gashing wound on it. He remembered Sam clutching his stomach in agony and flinched.

 

Damn it, did these Angels have to be so ruthless?! Quickly he grabbed the bandages from his bag and poured some medicine on it.

 

"This is gonna sting, Sammy," he said softly, and as if to prove him right Sam flinched as he placed the cloth on the wound and taped it too the skin. "Sorry," he added, hating to cause any kind of pain to his brother. Even if it helped him. He paced the room, now unsure of what to do. He reliezed that he should call Bobby. Bobby would want to know what had happened.

 

"They what?!" Bobby shouted over the phone.

 

"I couldn't stop Castiel, Bobby," sighed Dean. "Before I knew it, he said he tookSam's demon blood. Along with the powers that came with it. And while I hate seeing Sammy so weak," He shook his head. "I can't help but feeling glad, ya know? Glad that I don't have to worry about Sam turning evil anymore..."

 

"Yeah," sighed Bobby, perfectly aware of what that kind of fear had taken such a toll on Sam's brother. It exhausted him when he worried about it so he knew it exhausted Dean when he worried about it too, which was 20/7.

 

"Do you need any help right now?" Bobby finally decided to ask and Dean shook his head.

 

"Naw, I've got it. I just thought you should know."

 

"Thank you," Bobby said. "But if it gets any worse at all Dean..."

 

"Don't worry," Dean said, giving a short laugh. "I'll call."

 

He hung up and faced Sam, who still hadn't woken. He sat next to his baby brother and gently messaged Sam's forehead.

 

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," he sighed. "Truly I am Sammy. I wish I could protect you from pain all together. But I guess I should know better that I can't." He shook his head. "No matter what I seem to do, you end up getting hurt Sammy."

 

He bit his lip, refusing to let a tear trickle down his cheeks as his brother nestled his head onto Dean's arms.

 

Dean glanced at the clock. He should get some food. He knew how important it was now for Sammy to keep up his strength. He was sure that Sam wouldn't wake, but just in case he scribbled a note and placed it where his brother could see it.

 

Within less than an hour, he returned. He couldn't stay away from Sam too long. He kept on having an image of some monster attacking Sammy while he was in this state, being weak and completly unable to defend himself. Quickly he got some of the food out. He got mostly soft stuff, easy to chew. The first thing he took out was canned peaches. He had remembered how Sam enjoyed those way more when they were kids than he did.

 

"Sammy?" He gently shook his brother. "Sammy, I'm gonna have to have you wake up."

 

"Wha..." Goggrily Sam half opened his eyes. Things were somewhat fuzzy, but he could make out Dean's face. "Dean?"

 

"You're pretty sick right now, Sammy," Dean said. He'd tell Sam about the demon blood later. "You have to keep up your strength. I need you to eat something, okay? You don't have to do much, just open your mouth. Can you do that?" Still dazed Sam nodded as Dean helped him sit up.

 

Than Dean sat next to Sam again and put a plastic fork into some sort of can. He opened his mouth and chewed what was put in it. Canned peaches. How long had it been, since he had those?

 

"Good boy," Dean said calmly as he chewed. Normally that would have gotten the response of a sharp retort from Sam of how he wasn't a dog, or a little kid, but right than and there Sam was too exhausted to complain. And besides, being cared for by his brother felt kind of good for a change. He ate most of it but Dean wouldn't let him finish all of it. He didn't want Sam to make himself sick by eating to much.

 

And so sighing Sam laid there as Dean checked the wound on his stomach. He was far too weak to ask where that came from. He could already feel his eyes closing and finallY Dean scooted back next to his brother. As Sam fell asleep he felt Dean's hand running through his hair as he started to sing. Something Dean hadn't done since they were children.

 

So softly he fell asleep, for the first time in a long time feeling completly safe. And completly unaware that he no longer had demon blood inside of him. And Dean wanted to keep that a secret, as long as possible...


End file.
